Humble Beginnings
by Simplelover15
Summary: Rayne Badeau becomes acquainted with Jack Napier, slowly changing their lives from one of normalcy to one of calamity. As their feelings run rampant, will Jack's sanity? Will Rayne's?


During second period when Rayne Badeau first heard that cheerleading practice would no longer be during her lunch hour as it had been since the semester started, she let out a shriek she was so happy. Finally, she would be able to return to her little table behind the theater and finish the book she started forever ago. She wouldn't have to listen to anyone's problems about how they've gained weight or hooked up with their soul mate, when she knew that in reality they couldn't have possible gain weight without eating anything or that their supposed soul mate was actually gay from an early confession. She simply wanted to get away from the people who loved her so very much, to let the world fold in on itself while she was tucked away in a little corner nobody could find.

At least until her next class began that was of course. So she walked to the cafeteria with one of her friends, feeling lighter and happier because she wasn't yelling out cheers to non-existent people. Sending one last wave towards her friend, Rayne slipped out of the cafeteria smiling wildly the entire way towards the art rooms. Halfway through she even began twirling, laughing foolishly not fearing the strange looks she received. This was her school, her realm. She was happy with her life the way it was. Cheerleading captain, smart, friendly, the girl everyone wanted to hate but simply couldn't. Thinking these thoughts, Rayne smiled even more than before. Nothing could destroy her perfect day today.

However as Rayne twirled into the clearing where her table was, she quickly discovered that perhaps it was not as secret as she originally thought. Sitting alone, eating what appeared to be a sloppily made peanut-butter and jelly sandwich was none other than the Napier boy. She had heard of him during her freshmen and sophomore years when they attend the same class. However now he was taking more college-level classes while she decided to stick with her basic honors/gifted. She would have simply preferred to slip away, back towards her friends, but thanks to her antics he now had his eyes trained on her shrinking form.

Not wanting to give him the impression that he frightened her, Rayne walked towards him slowly. When she got close enough to where she could put her books down, she smiled politely at him. "Hello." she began, hoping to illicit a response from him. She failed. "Look, I'm sorry but I usually sit here alone during lunch so I was wonder if you could…" Before she even finished her sentence, he simply collected his belongings and stood to leave. "Umm…hey thanks. I know I have no real right here but I really need this." She smiled once more at him as he began to walk off. "Thanks again." She called to his retreating back which continued on as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

For the rest of the day, Rayne felt so guilty for being so rude to him and for basically ordering him from the table so she could be alone. And that is why she woke up a half-hour before she normally did the next morning to make him a proper lunch. That was the only thing she could do to ease her easily guilted conscience and make amends. It also explains why she was so pleased that he sat there again the following day. When he saw her, he immediately began to gather his. Rayne made a motion for him to stop.

"Wait, umm…about yesterday. It was wrong of me to make you move. I apologize." Rayne paused to allow him to speak. Silence came back to her. "Anyway, I made you lunch. I saw what you were eating yesterday and thought maybe you could use something new. It is not much." She placed the paper bag down in front of him. "I tried to put things all people generally like and maintain the food pyramid balance thing. I know it probably won't be…" She broke off, realizing how nervous she was and that she was rambling. "Ok, so bye." A few moments passed by where thanks should have been given. "Great," she mumbled to herself, walking back towards the cafeteria. She was pretty far when she faintly heard someone call out to her.

"Stop."

That was how Rayne Badeau began spending her lunch in the presence of Jack Napier, though they rarely talked much despite Rayne's many attempts to establish a solid companionship with him. The last time however she spoke to him was when Rayne asked him why he never seemed to have a proper lunch. He simply glared at her inquiry, continuing to stare straight at whatever it was that he was reading that day. From that day on, she prepared lunch for him. Usually it was a normal sandwich fruit combo but when she couldn't sleep she would make homemade dessert for him as well. Today, she had a student council meeting and had to show because she was president, so she would be skipping lunch to prepare various assignments for the council to review.

Rayne skipped most of her classes that day, with the upcoming pep rally and her presidential duties. She was even a little late getting out of school, so she was forced to walk home alone instead of driving with a pack of friends which she didn't really mind missing out on. She began to slowly walk towards a park near her house. She honestly had no desire to go home any time soon. Thankfully the swings were unoccupied when Rayne arrived, tossing her bag and shoes off to the side. Acting like a four-year-old child, she hopped on the swings, swaying for what seemed like hours making her slightly dizzy. She went higher and higher with reckless abandon, laughing silently to herself. When she got as high as she could, Rayne must have lost her balance because the next thing she knew she was airborne.

She landed a few feet from the swings so there wasn't much damage. In fact, Rayne stood with a shocked grin on her face. However she quickly lost the grin when she realized that she had an audience. With his expression as tense as always, Jack Napier stared down at her making her feel even more small and foolish than she was already feeling. Dusting her jeans off, Rayne ran to retrieve her shoes and bag. When she was decent again, Rayne turned to face him.

"How was lunch today? I had a meeting so I couldn't be there. I'll probably be there tomorrow though if my…" Rayne cut off as her eyes trailed his arm to see his knuckles bleeding steadily. "Oh my god. What happened?" She rushed towards him, grabbing his hand to bring it closer to her face. Before Rayne could properly examine the wound, she felt him tense up and found herself on the ground for twice time in the last ten minutes. Shocked, Rayne pushed herself back up to a standing position keeping her distance this time. "I…I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. I probably should have known better. I…umm…" Rayne bit her bottom lip nervously, feeling his piercing gaze still one her. Silence fall upon them for a few more moments before he finally spoke.

"Are you crazy?" The question both offended her and caught her off guard.

"No. I'm not." She said furiously. He didn't respond so she repeated herself again. "I'm not." She stood there watching him for a few more moments. "What about you, huh? Do you normally push people who are you trying to help you or what? You haven't even properly introduced yourself yet. I've been making you lunch for a while now and never a thank you or a smile. What's wrong with you that you can't smile?"

"And why would I smile for you? I hardly know anything about you other than the fact that you're clearly insane." He sneered at her. She couldn't stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm not _fucking_ insane okay. And I'm not asking you to fucking do anything major. Just act like a god damn human being." She hissed at him in a low tone. Her face was slightly pinking from her rage. He stood there for a while not really speaking, simply staring intensely at her.

"Rayne!" She turned towards where the sound was coming from. In a sleek Benz sat Joshua Greene, with his golden blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He was on the student council with Rayne and sat next to her in several of her classes. His car was park at the entryway of the park and he was waving her over, shouting something about giving her a ride home. She spared another look at Jack before walking towards him.

"I've got to go. Try to learn some manners before tomorrow, will you?" She brushed past him and climbed in the car driving off, leaving all her unpleasantness behind her.

Author's note: Slow start I know but I love Jack Napier/OC stories and there aren't a lot out so I decided that _I_ would just make one. Tell me if you hate it or not.


End file.
